The Tickle Beast of Legend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kumi stumbles upon a creature that's been locked away in the Tickle Dungeon! Can the Jocklin sisters handle him? Especially Sasha?


**This is a story idea I've always wanted to do ever since I saw Bronx from the 90's cartoon Gargoyles. Enjoy and no flames please! Special thanks to guestsurpise for doing the first half! :)**

 **And another special thanks to Redbat132 for her assistance!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were spending a great day in the Tickle castle with the family when Kumi decided to take them for a tour around the dungeon.

"We're going to look around the dungeon today!" Kumi teased, now wiggling her fingers at them.

"W-What?!" Rachel said in shock.

"RUN!" Sasha shouted.

"Wait! Don't run away!" Kumi said, now gently grabbing them both around the waist with her tails.

"L-let me go! I'm not going to be tickled today!" Sasha demanded.

"Now, now! Calm down! I'm not going to tickle you! Today we are just going to explore. You can look at the feathers while I look around the underground area," Kumi grinned.

Both girls nodded and Kumi let them go and then each of them went to separate parts of the dungeon to look around.

For the first few moments, all of the girls were doing nothing but enjoying the area. The tickle castle and the dungeon were some of the most interesting places the girls knew.

But Kumi decided to search further into the dungeon and look around in the dark and dank old rooms.

One room in particular got her attention. It was one of the oldest rooms in the entire castle! And was that…breathing?

"What?! Nothing could be alive down here!" Kumi said, now breaking off the chain and opening the old and creaky door. In a few moments, she saw something move! Getting into a defensive position, she grabbed a torch and pointed it in that direction.

"Whatever you are…come out!"

 _"Grrrrrrrrrr..."_

"Who is in my dungeon?! Show yourself!" Kumi demanded.

 **"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

"Ok, you leave me no choice!" Kumi said, now using her feather rope and lassoing it in the corner. Within a few seconds, the rope wrapped around the creature and the creature began growling and roaring in response. It struggled and seemed afraid of being tangled up!

"It's okay, little friend." Kumi cooed, now coming nearer to the beast. "Well, I guess I shouldn't call you little. But I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

And with that, the beast looked at her, now ceasing the snarling and roaring. "Do not be afraid." Kumi whispered, now getting closer and gently tickling the beast under his chin. As Kumi adjusted the light, she gasped and squealed in glee!

"Why, you're a tickle beast?! This is fantastic! I had no idea there were any of them left in this realm!" Kumi said, now gently placing a hand on his head and closing her eyes. This way she was able to telepathically speak to the beast and learn about him. Within a few seconds, her eyes opened sadly.

"Oh, there, there. You're the last of your kind, aren't you?" Kumi said sadly.

The beast put his head down in response.

"Hey….do not be so sad. I'm here and you can live with me," Kumi smiled, now reaching down and pressing a kiss on his forehead and gently tickling his stomach to cheer him up. She also admired his beautiful dark blue fur with white markings and long six tails. "You're so beautiful!"

He shook himself and responded in a series of grunts and gentle snarls. He then winked at her.

"Why you're welcome," Kumi giggled. She could understand him because any creature in the realm they could understand. "Now, come with me. I have some visitors that I want you to meet!"

And with that, she and the blue creature came back out of the basement and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Hehehehehehahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed as she was being tickled by the long living feathers that were hanging on the wall. Rachel managed to pull her laughing sister away. The feathers reached to try and tickle them, but they couldn't reach far enough.

"Man! Those feathers sure like to tickle!" Rachel said.

Sasha held to her sister closely. "Yeah, and once we're tickled, we're completely helpless! That's why we have to stay on guard here!"

"Hey, girls!" Kumi called out, waving to them. The girls were about to smile and wave back when they both let out humongous screams of terror.

A large, blue furred monster shambled out of the darkness. It walked on all fours, his yellow eyes flashed and his pointy underbite snarled when he saw Sasha's face turn pale and her knees wobbling.

"M-M-M-MONSTER!" Sasha screamed. She stumbled backward and hid behind Rachel.

"Don't be afraid, Sasha! This isn't a monster, it's a Tickle Beast!" said Kumi. "He won't hurt you!"

The Tickle Beast grunted and lurched toward Sasha.

"YIKES!" Sasha started moving around the dungeon as she kept holding onto Rachel like a shield.

"Whoa! Easy, Sasha!" Rachel said.

"Don't be scared, Sasha! Tickle beasts can sense fear! And they don't like it when someone is scared!" Risa warned.

Sasha blinked twice and looked back at the monster. Rachel gently pushed her sister in front of this Tickle Beast. The beast looked at Sasha intently, the more Sasha looked at him, the more afraid she became.

He looked big, mean and scary. Sasha felt lightheaded, she staggered but Rachel caught her in time.

"Sasha! Kumi says he won't hurt us!" Rachel said calmly. "So, don't be afraid!"

"I c-c-can't help it!" Sasha gulped. "Scary things scare me!" She tried to run but the Tickle Beast stretched out two of his tails and wrapped them around Sasha's underarms. He held her up as he brought him closer to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! RACHEL! KUMI! HELP!" Sasha kicked her legs around in an attempt to get free, that's when the Tickle Beast used two more to wriggle under Sasha's shirt and tickle her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT! THAT TICKLES! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kumi smiled. "It's good to see a Tickle Beast do what it does best."

"Tickle people?" Rachel guessed.

"No, helping people not be afraid."

Rachel cocked her head back. "What do you mean?"

"When people see a Tickle Beast, they see a huge, hairy, harmful monster. But they're very harmless. And Tickle beasts hate it when they sense someone afraid of them, that's when they take that person and tickle them silly until they're no longer afraid."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed as the beast tickled her silly with his bushy tails.

The creature stopped and gave Sasha some time to catch her breath. Then he gently placed Sasha on the ground and snuggled up against Sasha's cheek, purring.

"Heeheeheehee! Hey! You're still tickling me!" Sasha tittered. She laughed harder when the beast started licking her ears. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! You're a nice beast! I'm sorry I was scared of you! Hahahahahahahaha!"

The Tickle Beast stopped then looked at Sasha to sense the truth. When Sasha looked at him, she smiled. "Can I pet you?"

The Beast looked surprised, but he let her arms go. Sasha stroked the Tickle Beast's on the head. "Wow! You're so soft and fluffy!" she giggled. She rubbed her face against his.

Sensing her fear was now erased, the Tickle Beast smiled and nuzzled Sasha some more. She squeaked and giggled as his shaggy fur tickled her.

"He really is just a big softie." Rachel said. "What's his name?"

Kumi blinked twice. "Huh. I don't think he has one."

"Can I name him?" asked Sasha. The monster nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Since this guy's taken such a shine to you, you can name him, Sasha." said Kumi. "What are you gonna name him?"

Sasha smiled. "I have the perfect name for him." She stroked his scruffy blue fur. "Scruffy."

"Scruffy?!" Rachel and Kumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a name I've always wanted to call a pet dog." Sasha scratched Scruffy behind the ears. "Besides, he looks like a Scruffy. Do you like your name?"

Scruffy answered by licking Sasha's ears again.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! H-He likes it! Hahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed.

"Looks like we've got a new member of the family!" Rachel said.

Kumi nodded. "We sure do. Welcome to the family, Scruffy!"

Scruffy stopped licking and let out a happy growl.

* * *

 **To guestsurpise: Hey, Amiga! GoldGuardian2418 told me you haven't chatted with her when you thought you would. She's starting to worry about you. When you get a chance, talk to her in one of her stories to let her know you're alright.**


End file.
